The present invention relates to an operating method for a machine tool controlled by a control device, wherein the control device processes a step sequence.
The present invention additionally relates to a program data carrier having an operating program stored on the program data carrier for performing such an operating method. It further relates to a workpiece data carrier having a transponder which is operatively connected to a memory.
Such operating methods are generally known. With such methods, the control device is usually programmed by the manufacturer of the control device or the manufacturer of the machine tool to perform specific machining of a workpiece. As part of said programming, among other things the control device is also parameterized, that is to say specified in accordance with the actual configuration of the machine tool.
From WO-A-01/82009 it is known to provide tools on woodworking machines with transponders so that it is possible to insure that specific machining operations are only executed using the correct tool. It is also disclosed in WO-A-01/82009 that transponders may contain memories, with status information being stored in the memory and the status information being updated following each machining operation. Finally, it is further disclosed in WO-A-01/82009 that, in the case of circuit board production, the circuit board or a container with components for the circuit board to be produced has a transponder containing a placement program for the placement machine, which then assembles the circuit board.
The object of the present invention is to create an operating method for a machine tool controlled by a control device and also the corresponding objects by means of which the programming and/or parameterization of the machine tool and also a monitoring of operation can be realized as simply as possible.